


𝐓𝐨𝐲 𝐒𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐓𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐮𝐭

by ChildishFluff



Series: Three Littles, Two Caregivers, and So Many Wars [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGLRE, Non-Sexual Age Play, agere, cgre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishFluff/pseuds/ChildishFluff
Summary: Tommy doesn't wanna share his new toy, and this lands him in trouble with Wilbur after yelling at Karl.He couldn't tell you why he pushed things so far, why he had been so stubborn. All he knew is that now, he was in timeout, and he was scared. He didn't like the idea of his friends and caregiver being mad at him, he didn't wanna lose anyone because he threw a fit or broke a rule.He needed to apologize, even if it was hard, and scary. Could he do this?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Karl Jacobs, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Three Littles, Two Caregivers, and So Many Wars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082096
Comments: 21
Kudos: 222





	𝐓𝐨𝐲 𝐒𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐓𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐮𝐭

**Author's Note:**

> there was a request for something involving Tommy getting put in timeout. I kinda started writing it and took it in a different direction then I originally planned. If you want, feel free to request again in the comments, if this isn't what you had in mind.   
> anyways, warning for Tommy crying and being anxious, and also thinking badly about himself (feeling overly-guilty about getting in trouble). It ends up fluffy though, so I hope you like it!

"That's mine, Karl!" 

Wilbur and Quackity sighed in unison, jumping up the moment they heard shouting from outside. "What do you think they're fighting over?" Quackity asked, going towards the door of the caravan, following Wilbur.

"Tommy doesn't wanna share his toys," Wilbur told him, looking out the window. 

Tommy had shouted at Karl, causing Tubbo to slap his hands over his ears. Karl stepped back, hugging himself. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Just wanted to play."

"To bad, it's mine. Wilby got it for me." Tommy said, reaching out and snatching said toy (a plastic sword) out of the other boy's hands. 

"And Wilby's telling you to be nice," Wilbur finally swung open the door, catching their attention. "Apologize for shouting, and let Karl play for a bit, okay?" he spoke softly, approaching them. They all sat around the lake, close enough to the van for the caregivers to sit inside and listen in for if they needed help. 

"B-but-" Tommy stumbled over his words, hugging the play sword to his chest. "It's mine. Don't wanna let dem use it." 

"Why not, baby?" Wilbur questioned, now stood in front of the boys, Quackity next to him. 

Tubbo lowered his hands from his ears, figuring that the yelling was over now that the caregivers were here. "He didn't even ask for it, he just took it! Don't want him to use it," Tommy avoided the question, pointing to Karl. Quackity gave Karl a slightly stern, but somehow still soft look. One that told Karl that he was being corrected, but that his caregiver wasn't upset with him. 

"Ask to use other people's things, okay?" he told Karl, who immediately nodded. 

"m' sowwy dat I took your sword, Tommy." he looked up at his friend nervously, pouting a bit. Tommy ignored him, not replying. Karl looked back at Quackity with a panicked expression, looking close to tears. 

"If Karl can apologize, so can you." Wilbur said. Tommy didn't move, or talk. "Apologize, or no one's gonna get to play with the sword," he threatened. "You _just_ got that toy, I don't wanna have to take it away." 

"No, I didn't even do anything!" Tommy whined, shouting again. Tubbo had walked farther down the edge of the lake, putting his feet in the water. He knew that he hadn't done anything wrong, and wanted nothing to do with the trouble. Wilbur took a second to look over at him. 

"Karl, could you go play with Tubbo?" he asked, not wanting the mentally-youngest little to be left alone. Karl looked to Quackity, who nodded a bit. 

"You've already apologized, you're not in trouble. Go ahead," he confirmed. Karl immediately took the out, running off. Tommy's eyes followed him, before snapping back to his caregiver. Quackity decided to follow Karl, keeping the two other littles occupied while Wilbur dealt with Tommy. 

"Hand it over," Wilbur ordered, holding his hand out. 

"No, it's mine!" Tommy shook his head, somehow holding the toy even tighter against his chest. 

"Yes, but you aren't listening to me. If that toy is gonna cause you to shout at your friends, then you don't get it," Wilbur told him, still holding out his hand expectedly. 

"No," Tommy muttered weakly, casting his eyes downwards. 

"Then go apologize to Karl and Tubbo for shouting, and share your toy. You've upset both of your friends, sweetheart, especially Karl." 

"No!" Tommy repeated, more loudly. It seemed that he had a new favorite word. 

"Alright," Wilbur sighed, taking the toy from him, snatching it out of his fairly-strong grip. "Come on," he said, taking his arm. Tommy tried to pull his arm away, but Wilbur knew better, keeping a hold on him. He dragged him over to the steps of the caravan, sitting him down. Tommy looked up at him with a childish glare. 

"You're in timeout, stay on this step until you're willing to apologize." Wilbur told him. "To Karl, to Tubbo, to me for not listening. Think about what happened, and figure out how to fix it. _Then_ you'll get your toy back."

Tommy crossed his arms stubbornly, not moving. Wilbur usually gave him a time, making him stay in timeout until he said he could leave. But now, it was all up to him. All up to how stubborn he was gonna be. 

Wilbur slipped the toy sword through his belt, so it sat on his hip. He leaned down, kissing Tommy's forehead gently. "I love you, baby boy." he spoke softly. Wilbur knew how he got. Even if he was in trouble, Wilbur had to be affectionate on some level, or the little would panic about the fact that Wilbur 'hated him'. He'd probably get there anyway, but the affection would probably help. 

Tommy didn't reply, looking down at his shoes. He heard footsteps, looking back up to see that Wilbur went to go sit with the others farther down the lake. For just a second, Tommy considered jumping up and running off. He could probably get away and hide somewhere, an exit to L'manburg was right there. 

But he had no toys, and everyone he'd want to be around was here. Tommy hadn't completely registered what he had done, so focused on the stupid toy to even care. But soon, a wave of guilt would hit him and he'd feel bad, that's what always happened. 

He thought and thought about why Wilbur put him there as he fiddled with his hands, biting on his lip. Tommy didn't like staying still. Or being quiet. Or being alone. 

Or being in trouble. 

Everything he didn't like, all piled into one punishment that felt like torture. It sucked. 

He didn't want Karl to break his new toy. Wilbur had gotten it for him because he was being good, and because of that, he wanted to keep it safe. He was a good boy, and he didn't want the prize to get ruined. 

Tommy felt anxiety pool in his stomach. He was good enough to earn the toy, but he had just ruined that. What if he couldn't fix this, and he never got it back? What if his friends hated him now? He wouldn't blame them, he was pretty mean. 

He really hadn't meant to upset Karl with the shouting, he had just gotten a little caught up in being upset when he saw that his toy was taken away from him. But Karl apologized, and obviously felt bad for upsetting him. And all Tommy had done was ignore him. 

He had also scared Tubbo, and yelled at Daddy. _Uh oh._

All because he was so protective over a toy. He was stubborn, and now everyone was upset with him. He was _bad_. He didn't even feel like he deserved the toy anymore. 

He looked over at his friends and caregiver, laughing a bit by the lake, without him. Wilbur glanced over, locking eyes with him. Tommy looked away, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. 

_He needed to say sorry._

\--

Tommy had been in time out for a few minutes, between five and ten, when Karl spoke up. "How long is Tommy gonna be in trouble? Is he mad at me?" Karl sat on the ground next to Tubbo, Wilbur and Quackity sitting around them so that they created a circle. 

"Until he feels like apologizing, sweetheart. And I'm sure he isn't," Wilbur replied. "He's just being stubborn." he said. 

"Oh," Karl nodded a bit. "He doesn't need to apologize to me, I took his toy and he got upset. It's okays," he said. "I don't want him to be in trouble." he added. 

Both caregivers had to hold back the urge to 'aww' at him. Karl didn't want his friend to be in trouble because he didn't like seeing Tommy upset, it was kinda sweet. 

"Well, he's not just in timeout for yelling at you. He also just wasn't listening," Quackity explained. "He'll be out of time out and on his way back to playing with you guys soon enough." 

"Yeah, I'm sure he will," Wilbur turned to glance back at Tommy, who was looking over at them. Wilbur was curious as to what he was doing, watching the boy look away for a moment, before standing up and approaching them. He turned back around, "Looks like he's coming back now, actually." he announced. 

Upon closer inspection, Tommy was teary eyed and seemingly close to crying when he approached them. "I-i'm sorry," he started, hugging himself. "I, um, was being mean. I-i didn't-" he sniffled, stuttering and stumbling over his words. "I didn't mean to-" he broke, bursting into tears and not being able to keep talking. 

He wiped at his face, panicking, trying to take deep breaths. He was trying to fix this, and instead, he felt like a crybaby. He was just so emotional, and anxious, he couldn't help it. 

"Come here, baby," Wilbur said, patting his leg. He was sitting in a crossed legged position, meaning that he could pull the little into his lap. Tommy nervously went over to him, letting Wilbur guide him down, into his lap. He faced him, falling into his arms. Wilbur hugged him close, swaying in place. "You're okay, Tommy, I promise. We know you're sorry." he assured. 

"Forgive me?" he managed, lifting his head from his chest. 

"I do, for sure. You were just caught up in the moment, yeah? Just promise me you'll try to listen better next time?" 

Tommy nodded quickly, going to apologize again. He didn't get the chance to, because Karl spoke up. "I'm not mad at you, either! Your apology is accepted." Karl said, standing up and coming over to where they sat. Tubbo came over to, sitting on the other side. Tommy kept taking deep breaths, listening to Wilbur's soft words of encouragement and comfort, which the older man was whispering to him. After a bit, he shifted to look at Tubbo. 

"Sorry for scaring you, Tubs." Tommy said, looking at their littlest friend. "I know you get tinier then us and that stuff upsets you." 

"Is okay," Tubbo spoke in his babyish voice around his pacifier. "Hug?" he asked, holding out his arms. He could tell his friend needed it, and he didn't know how else he could help. Tommy nodded, pulling himself out of Wilbur's arms and reaching for Tubbo, squeezing him tightly for a moment. 

He then turned to Karl, who immediately wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry for taking your toy," he apologized again. 

"It's okay," Tommy said. "I'm not mad at you," he promised. "Y-you can play with it, if you want," Tommy was having an easier time talking now, only sniffling a bit. "W-we can play pretend! Get, um, big stick, and use that as a sword! Play battle!" he suggested, bouncing in Wilbur's lap. 

"No, no, no! I get stick, and you use sword. It's yours," Karl said, shaking his head. Tommy went to say 'okay', before pausing. He looked back to Wilbur. No one was paying attention to Quackity, who had taken a million pictures of them all together without anyone noticing. 

"Did I fix it enough? Can I have it back, please?" Tommy asked politely, pouting. Wilbur chuckled, pulling the toy sword from his belt. 

"As long as I can be on your side in this imaginary war," he joked. 

"Yeah!" Tommy jumped up. "Me and Wilby and Tubbo are on one side," Tommy claimed. "And you and Quack are on the other," he decided. 

"What are we fighting over?" Quackity asked, seemingly amused with his ability to come up with a game on the spot. It was good to see that the boy was quickly returning to his usual hyper and playful self. 

"Um...the magical flower crown!" Karl decided, pointing to the yellow flower crown sitting on Tubbo's head. Tubbo pouted, putting his hands on his head to hold his creation in place. He was almost always wearing a flower crown, making then was one of his favorite littlespace passtimes. 

"Can we use it, Tubs? I promise that we will win it back, in the war!" Tommy decided. 

"Pwomise? We gonna win?" Tubbo asked, lifting the crown off of his head a bit. 

"I can promise that we'll try," Tommy held out his hand, letting Tubbo take hold of it to pull himself up. The toddler-minded boy did so, before handing over his crown hesitantly. 

And just like that, Tommy seemed to forget about his punishment completely and jump right back into playing. I guess that's what happened when you have friends like Karl and Tubbo, they were always doing something. 

Playing, getting into trouble, having fun. That's just how they worked, things were funner for them that way. The three boys worked together well. 

Yeah, there were sometimes fights among them. But they were always resolved in the end. 

_No matter what happened, they'd always be friends._

**Author's Note:**

> please leave requests/feedback in the comments! Sometimes, I don't know how to reply to comments, but just know that I do read all of them, and that they make me really happy! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
